Silent Night
Silent Night is the twelfth case of World Edition, as well as the second case to take place in Europe. Plot The GLA came to Berlin to find out about Cristofor Cernea's stolen novel. However, it was christmas and the members asked the chiefs for a holiday. Reluctantly, they agreed. Vasin and the player went to a local Christmas bars to buy some drinks, while the others stayed at the headquarters to decorate. However, Vasin and the player found the bartender, Miriam Heidan, dead in her bar. Adashe deduced that the murder weapon was poisonous holly berries. The team found LDS detective Safir Mahiwal in the shop, thus marking him as a suspect. Later, they found a note claiming that the Christmas mall would be blown up. The evidence pointed towards Safir Mahiwal, so despite him claiming he did not try to blow up the mall, he was arrested. Later, the team found enough evidence to incriminate Kristina Heidan, the victim's sister, as Miriam's killer. Kristina and Miriam were two happy sisters. However, when they got married, they grew distant of each other. Kristina had a kid, who she loved a lot, however, Miriam, for some reason, couldn't have kids. Miriam was family oriented and wanted a kid, but Kristina interpreted that she was jealous of her baby. Last Christmas, when Miriam came to Kristina's house, her baby fell off the roof and instantly died. Kristina thought that Miriam had pushed the baby, so this Christmas, she planned to have Miriam killed too. Due to her remorseless actions, Judge Robertson sentenced Kristina to 40 years in prison. After the trial, Germany's famous artist Jonas Herberger wanted to see the player. He told the team that his artwork was stolen. The team went to the Victory column, from where the artwork was stolen, and found the recording of the thievery which confirmed that Jonas's artwork was stolen. Vasin told Jonas that they would do their best to find his artwork. The Christmas party of the GLA and LDS obviously couldn't happen without Safir Mahiwal, so the team went to the Christmas mall to find any evidence if Safir was involved in the terror attack. They found another locked camera, which showed a rather overweight person putting the explosives. SInce Safir was rather skinny, it couldn't be him, thus, he was released. The team also found a bank receipt at the mall that showed a money transaction between Tokko Il-Sung and someone called Mr Whitespirit. The sum of money transferred from Tokko's account to Mr. Whitespirit was hefty, so the team asked Tokko about the transaction. Tokko said that Mr. Whitespirit was a well known philanthropist, that was why he donated to him. The team asked from Harry back at the station about Whitespirit, and he confirmed that he was indeed one of the leading philanthropist of the world. However, Harry said that he had never been seen, so he was quite suspicious. Later at the station, the team had their Christmas party after a drink recipe was gotten from the Christmas bar. As the party was proceeding to its end, with everybody having given their gifts, Serena announced that she got a letter just then, with the following words written on it: "Find me having a greenest ache - Mr Whitespirit." After two hours spent by Haider and Jordan trying to decipher the message, they broke the code. Jordan claimed that 'greenest ache' was an anagram for Athens, Greece, prompting Chief Fakhri to announce the GLA's next destination: Athens, Greece. Stats Victim *'Miriam Heidan' (Found dead in her Christmas Bar) Murder Weapon *'Poisonous Holly Berries' Killer *'Kristina Heidan' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats candy cane *The suspect listens to German folk music *The suspect is right handed Appearance * The suspect wears a holly pin Profile *The suspect eats candy cane *The suspect is right handed Profile *The suspect eats candy cane *The suspect listens to German folk music Appearance * The suspect wears red glitter * The suspect wears a holly pin Profile *The suspect eats candy cane *The suspect listens to German folk music *The suspect is right handed Appearance * The suspect wears red glitter * The suspect wears a holly pin Profile *The suspect eats candy cane *The suspect listens to German folk music *The suspect is right handed Appearance * The suspect wears red glitter Killer's Profile * The killer eats candy cane. * The killer listens to German folk music. * The killer is right handed. * The killer wears red glitter. * The killer wears a holly pin. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Christmas Bar (Clues: Victim's Body, Carol recording, Bloody MP3 Player, Gun) * Autopsy the Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats candy canes) * Examine Bloody MP3 Player (Result: Blood Sample) * Analyze Blood Sample (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer listens to German folk music) * Examine Carol Recording (Result: Tokko's voice; New Suspect: Tokko Il-Sung) * Talk to Tokko Il-Sung about his presence in Germany. (Prerequisite: Tokko's voice identified) * Examine Gun (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints (Result: Safir's fingerprints; New Suspect: Safir Mahiwal) * Talk to Safir Mahiwal about his presence on the Murder Scene. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints identified; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Victory Column) * Investigate Victory Column (Clue: Christmas Present Tag) * Examine Gift Tag (Result: Gift to Jonas; New Suspect: Jonas Herberger) * Talk to Jonas Herberger about the present the victim gave her. (Prerequisite: Gift Tag unraveled) * Go to Chapter 2 (No Stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Christmas Mall (Clues: Lost and Found Box, Bloody Knife, Mixtape) * Examine Lost and Found Box (Result: Wristwatch) * Examine Wristwatch (Result: Hair) * Analyze Hair (03:00:00; New Suspect: Rudolph Trauth) * Talk to the mall Santa if he knew the victim. (Prerequisite: Hair analyzed) * Examine Mixtape (Result: Carved Mixtape) * Analyze Carved Mixtape (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is right handed) * Examine Bloody Knife (Result: Blood) * Analyze Blood (12:00:00; New Suspect: Kristina Heidan) * Inform the victim's sister about the victim's death. (Prerequisite: Blood analyzed; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Column Base) * Investigate Column Base (Clues: Locked Diary, Vandalized Drawing) * Examine Locked Diary (Result: Tokko's Diary) * Talk to Tokko about having regrets coming to Germany. (Prerequisite: Diary examined) * Examine Vandalized Drawing (Result: Vandalizing Spray) * Analyze Vandalizing Spray (12:00:00) * Talk to Jonas about the victim vandalizing her drawing. (Prerequisite: Vandalizing Spray analyzed) * Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Santa's Chair (Clues: New Years Crackers, Torn Paper, Locked Box) * Examine New Years Crackers (Result: Bloody Name Pin) * Examine Bloody Name Pin (Result: Victim's Blood) * Talk to Rudolph about his name pin getting bloodied with the victim's blood. (Prerequisite: Victim's blood identified under microscope) * Examine Torn Paper (Result: Legal Papers) * Ask Kristina why she was suing the victim. (Prerequisite: Legal Papers restored) * Examine Locked Box (Result: Explosives) * Analyze Explosives (09:00:00) * Arrest Safir Mahiwal about trying to blow up the mall. (Prerequisite: Explosives analyzed) * Investigate Christmas Tree (Clues: Christmas Present, Tree Decoration box) * Examine Christmas Present (Result: Makeup Powder) * Analyze Makeup Powder (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears red glitter) * Examine Tree Decoration (Result: Holly Pin) * Analyze Holly Pin (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a holly pin) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to The Art of Theft (2/6). (No stars) The Art of Theft (2/6) * Investigate Christmas Bar (Prerequisite: Available from the start of the chapter; clue: List of recipes) * Examine List of recipes (Result: Christmas Drinks) * See what Jonas has to tell you. (Prerequisite: Available form the start of the chapter; Reward: Burger) * Investigate Victory Column (Prerequisite: Talk to Jonas; clue: Broken Camera) * Examine Broken Camera (Result: Locked Camera) * Examine Locked Camera (Result: Tourist Camera) * Analyze Tourist Camera (09:00:00) * Tell Jonas that her drawings have been stolen. (Prerequisite: Tourist Camera analyzed) * Investigate Christmas Mall (Prerequisite: Avilable from the start of the chapter; clues: Locked Camera; Bank Receipt) * Examine Locked Camera (Result: Footage of Explosives) * Examine Bank Receipt (Result: Tokko's Receipt) * Ask Tokko about donating a hefty amount of money to Mr. Whitespirit. (Prerequisite: Tokko's Receipt unraveled; Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Go the Globe Category:Europe (Alex)